


Coffee machine.

by Assasymphonie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Keith is 16/17 and Shiro 24, But I Don't Really Care, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Romance, a lot of fluff, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi Shirogane, one of the greatest pilots in the academy, can't have his coffee because he doesn't know what to press for 1/2 spoon of sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee machine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first Sheith ever and my native language isn't even English pls forgive me  
> also forgive me for the fluff but THEY'RE FLUFF

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shiro's eyes run towards the blue display, his fingers tapping the side of the machine. Nothing happens. The display is still there, the machine is still silent, and the coffee isn't still in the plastic cup.  
What did he do wrong? Shiro's left hand caresses his jaw, eyebrows frowning towards the evil coffee machine and a sigh escapes from his slightly parted mouth. Takashi Shirogane, one of the greatest pilots in the academy, can't have his coffee because he doesn't know what to press for 1/2 spoon of sugar.

« Okay, I can't lose now. I added money, I pressed the coffee button. Why in the heavens I can't find the sugar. » Shiro mutters against his hand, kneeling in front of the machine to see if there's some issues. Maybe the machine is broken? Maybe the already pressed the button and-

_Beep. Bzzzzz._

What.  
What. W h a t.  
The coffee is pouring into the cup, gently and dark and so good oh yes, but how? He didn't press anything and there was a beep just two seconds ago. « This is magic or- »  
« Thank you for the coffee. » The voice is too familiar and Shiro grins before raising up just in time to see his coffee slips over Keith's lips but, for some reasons, he can't be mad. Shiro smiles and Keith raises his left brow, a question tingling on his tongue. « I couldn't find the sugar's button. » Keith drops his jaw for one second, staring at his -new- boyfriend. It can't be true, there isn't any sugar's button! « Shiro, you know that the machine is automatic and you must press the start button to have coffee? »

Shiro's smile fades just for an half of a second; good job Takashi Shirogane, now you've made a shitty figure in front of your young boyfriend, now claps your hands. « ... oh, the more you know. Can I have a sip? » Shiro tries to be as smooth as possible and Keith... Keith laughs. His shoulders are shaking and his hand covers his mouth, leaving the cup ready to be taken by the man. Keith is so beautiful when he laughs, Shiro knows it very well, and he can't hide the glow in his eyes when he picks the plastic cup.  
« Why do you laugh? I was just asking, moreover... » Shiro pauses, looking at the cup and then at Keith's eyes, big and so violet that they reminds him to the sky at sunset, just between the evening and the sun's goodbye. The coffee-machine's problem is forgot, they're just looking into each other's eyes and smile, esitant at first, nearing with those little smiles. « ... I wanted to bring this coffee to you in bed. »

Oh, sappy Shiro is sappy.

Keith's smile just becomes bigger and brighter and he brings himself to his tiptoes, leaning against Shiro's right cheek. He stays like this for a little, before leaving a small and shy kiss on the corner of the his senior's lips. « How romantic, Shiro. Maybe I need to repeat. »  
Shiro's ears are bright red, the coffee still in his hand but his eyes are filled with anticipation; he can feels Keith's fingers enfold his around the cup and the younger's breath against his lips. Here, in front of a coffee-machine, where anyone can see them; in a twisted manner, Shiro likes it. A lot.  
« Thank you for the coffee. » Keith breathes against Shiro's now open mouth, the coffee aroma all over their tongues, before Keith draws back with rosy cheeks and almost watery eyes. It's simply... too much for both of them. « Y-You're welcome. » Shiro manages to say but his voice is trembling like his hands; at this point of their relationship they not even kissed yet, and this is... intoxicating.

They just stay still, near to each other and the fingers still interwined, when the bell of the first hour rings all over the corridors, makes them jump. Their personal space is just popped.  
« W-well I must... go, it's late. » Keith is the first to free is fingers and turns on his feet to maybe run away. In an istant Shiro holds out his hand and grabs Keith's shoulder. He wants him to turn his head and- « ... sorry Keith. »  
Without thinking at all Shiro presses his mid-open mouth to Keith's, eyes closed and the heart near to die. Keith tastes like coffee and... maybe his new drug? Shiro doesn't know, he just feels Keith becomes relaxed and he presses his lips against Shiro's. It is a fast kiss, _their first kiss_.  
« ... thanks for the coffee, baby. »

_Oh, sappy Shiro is sappy._


End file.
